


Part 2: Nineteen Hours

by rissaleigh49



Series: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 4:36 am, after nineteen hours of all that, Evelyn Milah Jones was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: Nineteen Hours

She was bloody brilliant.

It was nineteen hours. Nineteen agonizing hours of labor, hearing Emma scream in pain and curse him from this realm to the next. Being powerless to do anything for her besides hold her hand and not wince when she dug her nails in so hard she drew blood. Nineteen hours of waiting and making calls and arguing with Henry about going back to Regina and Robin’s and thinking he was gone only to come back out to see him talking with Mary Margaret or dozing on David’s shoulder.

So at 4:36 am, after nineteen hours of all that, Evelyn Milah Jones was born.

But it was worth it, completely worth it. Because when all was said and done, there was a little baby girl, bundled in a pink hospital with a full head of dark curls and blue eyes that matched his.

(Emma had whined about neither of her kids looking like her, and if she hadn’t given birth to them herself she wouldn’t believe they were hers.

He reasoned that Evelyn had her nose, and Henry her chin, and he thought their daughter favored more after his brother actually, than himself, and that made her feel better.

She secretly loved that she had his eyes.)

Holding her for the first time was like magic, like every piece of his life had finally fit together to produce this tiny little person. The doctor handed her to Emma first, and he kissed her forehead.

“She’s so small,” she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek, Killian kissing it away.

“Aye, but she’s here. Because of you love. You were brilliant,” he said, kissing her cheek again.

Emma held her finger out and Evelyn grabbed it, her big blue eyes popping open and looking around her. Killian smiled at her, and Emma looked up at him.

“Here,” she said, gently handing him the baby. “I think she wants her Daddy,”

But Killian was too entranced by his baby girl to respond. Their matching blue eyes were locked on each other, neither making a sound.

“Hello little love,” Killian finally said softly, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “There are many people here who want to meet you, especially your brother. He’s stayed all night just so he can get first peek at your beautiful face,”

“Henry stayed? I thought you sent him to Regina’s?” Emma interjected, her voice laced with exhaustion.

“I did – four times. But every time I went to update your parents he was somehow still there. I got tired of arguing with him somewhere around midnight,”

Emma sighed, and as if on cue, Henry and her parents peeked their head through the door.

“Can we come in? A nurse came and got us,” Mary Margaret said in a whisper, and Emma nodded, her face breaking out into a small grin.

“Yeah, come on in. Hey kid,” she attempted to give Henry her best mothering glare, but it fell flat in light of their surroundings. “Giving Killian a hard time?”

Henry had the good sense to look sheepish. “I just didn’t want to miss seeing Evelyn,” Emma raised her brow at him. He sighed. “Sorry dad,” he muttered, and Killian chuckled softly.

“Tis alright lad. Now, how would you like to meet your new sister?”


End file.
